Mort et Enterre or Dead and Buried
by colbertsgirl
Summary: This takes place after "Dead to the World" disregarding "Dead as a Doornail." Sookie and Eric travel to Paris as representatives of the Queen of Louisiana at the royal court of the Emperor of France.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that alpha daddy?" Yvonne Lamont asked Arlene as I walked through the kitchen door carrying a tray full of salt and pepper shakers I had just refilled. My head felt a little light and the lower half of me felt a little hot so I knew without turning around _exactly_ who had just entered Merlotte's. The quiet space next to Yvonne's alpha daddy told me that Pam had just walked in, too.

"That's no daddy, that's a damn vampire," Arlene spat out at Yvonne. "You better get good at recognizing them if you're going to keep working here, they're attracted to Sookie like bears to honey. They give me the creeps, they're-"

"Good Lord, Arlene," Yvonne said with a smile, interrupting Arlene's little bit of nonsense. "What's the matter with you, talking like that? I know! I bet you like you like your vampires all sweet and sparkly!" she said, flashing Arlene a bright smile as Arlene turned away in disgust, mumbling to herself about not liking them, with sparkles or regular.

Yvonne had just started at Merlotte's this past week. She was a couple of years younger than me and was beautiful. Yvonne's mother was white but her father was black and she had just moved to Bon Temps from a parish a couple of hours away, trying to make a life of her own. She said she had always had a rough time in school because she never fit in all the way with the white kids or the black kids. I had liked her the second I met her and couldn't help but giggle with her as I came back out of the kitchen.

"I know _he's_ no virgin vampire," Yvonne said conspiratorially.

"He is a Viking vampire, though," I offered, still not ready to turn around and look over at the bar where I could feel him now standing, talking to Sam. "His name is Eric." I tried not to sigh too loudly as I felt the butterflies in my stomach compelling me to go to him.

It had been over two months since I had seen Eric, or Pam, too, for that matter. After the little fantasy I had been living came to an abrupt end with the restoration of his memory and our dispatch and disposal of Debbie Pelt, I had been lying low and hadn't been looking for a reason to be around any of the vamps or other supes. Well, besides Sam and my brother, Jason, who had already been through two full moons as a were-panther. I live a weird life.

The upside was that I hadn't been beaten up, punched, or nearly killed for quite some time. The downside was that I hadn't been bitten for quite some time either.

"Hello, lover," the vampire who had last bitten me, and frankly, had bitten me best, whispered in my ear, causing me to jump a little. Heat traveled down my legs as the blood surged and I was glad to be wearing my winter uniform of black pants because I thought my legs might actually be blushing.

I shivered as I turned around slowly, half (well, more than half) hoping that he would put his huge hands on my hips and pull me up against him. Oh no, my cheeks were blushing now, too.

"Hey, Eric," I said, my voice crackly, my nervous grin plastered to my face. Eric's impressive height loomed over me and standing there in the shadow of his broad shoulders, I nearly swooned. He was wearing black dress pants and a nice black shirt, the top three buttons left open, his strong, pale chest just calling out to be kissed. I swallowed as I looked up and saw that golden mane of hair, so striking against his black clothes. He raised his right arm and rubbed his thumb gently over the side of my neck, cocking a slow half-smile as he undoubtedly felt my pulse quicken. Those blue eyes of his just about undid me, right there in the middle of Merlotte's. He seemed to know it too, because that half-smile became a full fang production and I nearly lost what was left of my good sense by almost begging him to bite me quick.

"Uh, Sookie? You all girls just about ready to be done for the night?" Sam asked as he walked over to where Eric and I stood; Eric's fangs were gone before Sam reached us. "I was, um, thinking we should have a little staff meeting for a few minutes after everything's done."

"I need to speak with you about something. Should Pam and I wait for you here or meet you at your home?" Eric asked me, suddenly business-like.

"Home's fine," I said quickly, barely holding off the tidal wave of energy spilling out of the heads of the humans I worked with. Eric and Pam were out the door within a few seconds and Yvonne was on me with speed that almost rivaled the vampires.

"Girrrrl!!! It just got so hot in here; I nearly fainted from heat-stroke!" Yvonne exclaimed. She didn't seem to notice the surly looks she was getting from Arlene and Sam. I hadn't figured out how to actually speak again yet, but after a few minutes straight of Yvonne's excited declarations, Sam said we would have that meeting another night.

The only sound I heard as I got into my car was Yvonne laughing into her cell phone, telling one of her girlfriends that they definitely needed to visit the vampire bar in Shreveport after all.

***

I didn't have any idea why Eric and Pam would need to meet with me now after not so much as calling me in the past couple of months. Maybe Eric had remembered what had happened between us when he had been staying with me? He _had_ called me his lover tonight, but on the other hand, Eric was as cocksure as a man could be and might have just been calling me that because he was so positive we would be making love eventually. Maybe it had to do with Bill? I hadn't seen him lately but for a couple of times when he had stopped into Merlotte's for a glass of TrueBlood, no doubt making sure that the people of Bon Temps still considered him to be properly neighborly. I thought about what Eric would say the whole way home and was feeling pretty curious and more than a little hot and bothered despite the cold February air. When I pulled up to my house, I saw the two vampires standing on my front porch.

"Hey, Pam. Hey, Eric," I said as I walked up the steps to unlock the front door.

"Hi, Sookie," Pam replied as they stepped inside behind me. I flipped on the light and quickly offered both of them a bottle of TrueBlood, knowing that I still had a few bottles left over from Eric's stay with me.

"No thanks, Sookie. I just fed before we went to Merlotte's," Pam said. She was wearing a pink cashmere twinset and chocolate brown pencil skirt with expensive-looking high heels and a delicate pearl necklace. It was hard to believe that it been a man and not a pot roast that she had made a meal out of.

I was surprised when Eric agreed to the TrueBlood and even more surprised as Pam watched me hand the warmed bottle to him without making any sarcastic remarks. What in the sam hill _was_ going on with these two?

I decided to go ahead and make hay while the sun was shining. "What is it that you all need to talk to me about?"

Eric's cheeks had a slightly pink flush from the TrueBlood and I realized that he seemed to be struggling with something. He actually seemed a little unsure of himself.

"Well," he started, "I…we…the Queen of Louisiana would like to ask you to accompany me to Paris for a special assignment." You could have knocked me over with a feather. "She is prepared to compensate you for your assistance as well as pay for your lost wages while we're gone. She will also cover the cost of our stay and all of your meals and, of course, the flight to France." He fidgeted with the empty TrueBlood bottle for a second and then put it down on the coffee table with such force he surprised all three of us with the bang of the glass.

"Did you say Paris?" I was so stunned, that was all I could ask. I had never been out of the country before and had never even thought I would get the chance to see the part of Canada that's French, let alone actually set foot in France.

Eric glanced at Pam and she nodded slightly. "Sookie, you and Eric would be the Queen's special emissaries and make a personal appearance in the court of the Emperor of France on the Queen's behalf. The Emperor is holding a ball in honor of his human's birthday and the Queen feels that it would be a major coup-"

I stopped Pam right there because it had been less than two years that I had known and been involved with vampires but I was already filled to the gills with their politics.

"What is it that she wants me to do?" I asked as my heart sank because I realized that the one value I had to the vamps, the fact that I was a telepath, would be null and void in France. Aside from a few choice four-letter words, I don't speak a word of French. "I won't be able to understand their thoughts," I said sullenly, feeling a little like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten the gift they were hoping for on Christmas morning.

"That's not why you are being asked to go. If you would have let me finish," Pam scolded, "then you would understand that your job is simply to be by Eric's side as his companion and as a human representative of the Queen's territory."

"Why me? I'm a barmaid, surely there is someone a little bit more, I don't know, fancy who could accompany Eric?" I asked, feeling completely confused.

"You're the human I trust more than any other. I asked that it be you," Eric said quietly, slowly looking over at me. "I knew that you would worry about having your shifts covered at Merlotte's, the shifter agreed tonight to let me provide a waitress from Fangtasia to cover for you. I gave the Queen a generous estimate of what you would be losing in wages, how much it would cost you to be properly dressed for the entire trip including the ball, and Pam provided me with an appropriate daily amount you would need to enjoy yourself in Paris. It is important to the Queen that she is in the good favor of the Emperor and she agreed to all of the stipulations so that I could secure you."

Paris? Paris paid for? Paris paid for while being escorted by Eric to a royal ball? Did my name change to Cinderella and no one told me?

My shock seemed to give Eric some of his swagger back and he flashed me a devastatingly handsome smile. "She has heard of your astonishing beauty and thought we would make an impressive couple, sure to leave the Emperor with the feeling that hers is a kingdom that is powerful and not to be taken for granted or underestimated."

Pam laid out the plans before I could speak again. We would be leaving in six weeks, which would be long enough for my passport to arrive. A couple of days before we'd leave, Eric would send over the waitress-on-loan so I could train her. Pam would be in touch as directives came in from the Queen's office and Eric told me to call the office at Fangtasia if I have any questions or need some help getting everything in order.

He kissed me softly on the cheek as they left, and I was so excited about the trip I didn't spare a second worrying about what could go wrong. All I could think about was Paris in April for two weeks with Eric!

***

When the time finally came, I was too exhausted and nervous to be excited any more. I had assumed that we would fly Anubis Airlines but the Queen had arranged for a private jet to pick us up in New Orleans. We boarded the plane a couple hours after dark, Eric setting our bags next to the beautiful (if you can call it that) coffin that was all ready for him come sun-up. The flight attendant, a nice looking woman in her early 40s named Joanna, told me that the flight would take about nine hours and that we would get to see the sunrise over the Atlantic. Eric would be tucked away safely by then, of course, but I couldn't help telling him that I wished he could see it with me. He didn't say anything but gave me a kiss on the forehead as a reply.

I thought I would have felt safer flying on a plane that we had all to ourselves, but I did not. Eric felt my unease and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "You're good at flying, why didn't you just whoosh us there?" I couldn't help asking with a giggle.

"I couldn't have gotten us there before the sun came up," he answered, quite seriously. Did I mention that my life is weird?

After Joanna brought Eric a TrueBlood and me a champagne cocktail (to ease my nerves, of course); she told us that she would remain up front with the captain so we could have some privacy. We were supposed to hit the call button if we needed anything.

Eric finished his bottle in one swig and then looked down at me, his eyes all glowing. "What shall we do with all of this privacy, lover?" He cocked his eyebrow suggestively.

I started feeling my heartbeat a little south of the border but couldn't let that TrueBlood go by without questioning. I imagined that I would be feeling that womanly pull fairly constantly over the next couple of weeks so I might as well figure out how to work around it.

"Do you like TrueBlood more now?" I asked Eric. "It seems to me like you never used to drink it before you were put under that spell." I made sure to keep my eyes and hands occupied with the tie of my new velour pants. Pam had told me to get something comfortable for the flight and I thought these were perfect. The Queen had given me a large sum to buy new clothes for the whole trip so I splurged and even bought the matching hoodie.

"I still detest it, but I…" Eric shifted a little in his seat causing me to snuggle in deeper. "Sookie, I still don't remember what happened between you and I but for some reason I can't bring myself to taste another woman. I haven't since Pam came to get me from your house. The thirst is strong, it would be so easy, and I have gotten so close, but I can't. I only want to taste you."

My heart was pounding in response to this confession of his and I turned in my seat to face him. On the one hand, he could simply be putting me on, trying to trick me into letting him drink from me which would probably lead to me sleeping with him, too. On the other hand, this was Eric, Viking vampire Sheriff of area five, and I couldn't believe that he would have risked making himself seem vulnerable to be with any woman. I was out of hands, but thirdly, with the way he looked, sitting there in that black tank top, the skin on his massive shoulders so perfect that _I_ almost had the desire to bite _him_, nothing much mattered more than the fact that he wanted me.

I saw relief and hunger spread across his face the second I decided to listen to my own urges. Even though he clearly didn't need to, he said, as he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him, "Sookie, I want to make love to you."

I didn't answer him in words but waved him on home loud and clear by kissing him on the lips and then pulling back just enough to run the tip of my tongue across his fangs.

His hands wrapped around my hips and he rubbed me against him, letting out a small moan as he kissed my neck. He was hard as can be, and somehow seemed even bigger than I had remembered, making a nervous shiver go down my spine as I wrapped my hands in that blond hair of his.

He moved quickly, sliding the hoodie off and pulling my own tank top over my head, kissing me roughly. I pulled his shirt off and my breath hitched in my throat at the sight of his body and the ripping of my bra as he simply tore it in two right between my breasts.

Oh Lord, this was going to be fast and furious.

The blood in my veins felt like it was burning me up from within and as Eric took my breasts in his mouth and slowly raked his fangs across my nipples it felt like he was lighting me on fire.

"Sookie. I need you now, I can't wait any longer." He said in a low growl and I snapped out of the moment just long enough to be worried about him tearing my new pants. I put my feet on the ground behind me and stepped back off of him, pulling my pants down in a hurry. My panties would at least survive the flight in better shape than my bra had.

Seeing him shudder with his desire for me made me feel even closer to exploding and he put one hand on my bottom and pulled me back on top of him. I reached down, undoing his pants while he slipped a finger inside of me. I was wet and ready and after a few strokes by Eric's very talented fingers, I came quicker than I ever had in my life, melting into Eric's hand.

Eric didn't skip a beat and he had somehow removed his pants with his free hand while I rode my first wave of pleasure. I nearly screamed out as I felt myself lowered onto his hardness. His tongue entered my mouth as my body below opened to take in all of him.

Eric pulled my head back by my hair, and I felt myself dissolving again as his fangs pierced my skin and my blood met his tongue. Seconds later, his body clenched with his release as his hands gripped my hips, claiming me just as much as the bite had.

My head collapsed on his shoulder as the aftershocks rippled through me, my skin feeling electrified by his gentle kisses to my neck.

"That was not our first time, was it, lover? My mind may not recall what happened between us but my body remembers. My hands know you, my tongue knows you, _this_ knows you," he said, thrusting enough to make me gasp. "You yielded to me while I was at your home and because of what you have meant to me, I have been unable to be with another woman." I understood that this was more of a statement than a question. "Why did you not say anything? Why have you not claimed your right to all the protection I can offer you? Why not assert yourself, put yourself where you belong, by my side?"

I didn't know what to say or how to say it. Because he wasn't really Eric during that time? Because I knew I had deeper feelings for him than I was really comfortable with, let alone that he would welcome? Because I wanted to be sure he wanted me for me and not because of my disability/gift or as some sort of leverage over Bill? "I don't know," was all I whispered.

God love him, he didn't press it; he just held me.

I was exhausted from our lovemaking and from the blood loss, not to mention the month and a half of nervous excitement and preparation for this trip. I finally pushed myself up off of him, suddenly feeling lonely without having him inside of me. I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom, stopping to get a new bra out of my bag, as Eric apologized insincerely. I couldn't help but laugh when he got that hungry look in his eye again as I commented that now I would definitely have a good excuse to buy some lacy French lingerie.

When I came out of the bathroom, he had reclined our seats and Joanna was giving him pillows and a blanket. I let out a little sigh of relief _or was it regret _ to see that his pants and tank were back on. I felt a flush come across my cheeks as Joanna looked at me with a smile and placed two water bottles in the cup holders at the side of my seat. I was surprised she hadn't put out an iron pill and B-vitamin for me.

"You should get some sleep, lover. You have a busy day ahead and I won't be able to help you. Joanna, the pilot, and the security man that boarded with us will escort you to the hotel and make sure that my transportation there goes smoothly. It's a small hotel, but it's a vampire hotel, so you won't have to worry about giving them any instructions. Did Pam tell you about the human concierge they have to help you?"

I laid my head on his hard chest which felt more comfortable than I could have imagined and felt his arm wrap around me. "You know Pam, she not only told me everything a hundred times she made sure to write it down and laminate it all, just in case." Then, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look into his face, "I know it's a big deal that you are trusting me so far from your territory and from any of the vampires who are loyal to you. I know Pam's worried about you and that you're worried about me, but I promise you, this is already starting off to be the best two weeks of my life."

We looked into each other's eyes and I could see real emotion in his which sparked my own to brim with tears. We kissed deeply and I rested my head back on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. Warmth filled my whole body as I laid there with the man I knew I loved, and who I knew genuinely cared about me.

I slept like the dead as the sun rose over the Atlantic.


	2. Chapter 2

"You all have been _plenty_ gracious with me," I said with a smile. "I promise. There's really nothing else I need." I stole a quick glance back to the bedroom where Eric's coffin had been safely placed. My needs would be changing come sundown, I thought to myself, and the only one who could fulfill those particular desires was the God of Thunder back there with his mighty hammer. Har-de-har.

Joanna, the pilot, and the security man were all projecting quite loudly that the Queen had been very specific and direct in her instructions to them and they were apprehensive about now turning me over to the hotel concierge, a tiny woman named Michelle. She was a proper human, not an elf or pixie or anything, just so petite that her waist was smaller around than my thigh. This little buttercup was not at all who I had pictured when Pam had told me that the hotel's reputation as the premiere vampire/human accommodation in Europe had been built entirely on the concierge's shoulders.

"Mademoiselle Stackhouse and Monsieur Northman are in excellent care with us," Michelle told our nervous travel team. I nodded my head in reassurance and bid them a fond _adieu_ feeling quite like a woman of the world.

Our suite was large and elegant with a broad terrace that overlooked the street below and the Cimetière du Montparnasse, which was a block away. Leave it to vampires to put a luxury hotel next to a cemetery.

The walls were painted a very light blue which showcased a huge gilded mirror and picture frames holding artwork that was lovelier than any I had ever seen before. Crystal chandeliers and sconces with real candles paled in comparison only to the enormous marble fireplace. Two sofas, long enough for my Viking to stretch out on, were covered in rich velvet and were flanked by chairs covered in silk. Fresh peonies, roses, and lilacs were beautifully arranged in vases on almost every surface. The details were delicate but the overall effect was more peaceful than precious. Had I not been so overcome, I would have asked Michelle to pinch me.

"Is it not to your liking, Mademoiselle?" Michelle asked with concern.

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry, it's the prettiest room I've ever set foot in. I can hardly believe I'm here."

She relaxed slightly. "Monsieur Northman requested this room especially for you because of the terrace. He thought you would love to lie in the chaise and read. It's a little cool outside for you though, no? We have stocked this armoire with soft blankets and with books that his assistant thought you would enjoy, but please don't hesitate to ask if there is a title not present which you would like to read. I have also put together a packet for you which includes maps and information about stores and sites that you might especially like and I can call and secure a table for you at any restaurant you wish. Monsieur Northman has requested, though, that you not leave the hotel grounds today and instead wait to speak with him this evening before exploring on your own."

I was so touched by all of this thoughtfulness that I had to swallow back the small lump growing in my throat. The loneliness I had felt for the past couple of months bubbled up to shake my hand and force me to acknowledge it.

I was orphaned twice-over when Gran had been killed last year and now my only brother was more involved with the goings-on over in Hotshot than he was with me. I wanted to excuse his distraction by blaming it on the changes he had been working through but the truth was that he had been a self-centered tomcat before any one had even thought of making him a panther. I had Merlotte's, of course, and Sam was always available for a warm and furry hug. Arlene and Yvonne and the girls were great good fun but at the end of each night, I went home alone to an empty house.

I had thought of Bill, and even Alcide, during the worst of it, after Eric's curse had been lifted and my heart had been sunk, but I didn't think I had it in me to be with Bill again after Eric had taken me higher than I had even known was possible. And I couldn't think of Alcide without also thinking of old Debbie Pelt. He was good-looking and I believed he could have gotten the job done nice and right but it seemed impolite to call a man for a booty-call knowing that you had just blown his former fiancé's head off. But that just might be the Southern girl in me.

A tear dropped from my eye and I smiled quickly at Michelle so she would understand it was happiness I was feeling, not disappointment. She was thinking in French, bless her little _coeur_, so I didn't have to worry about blocking out her thoughts and instead let them wash right over me. "Crazy" was one word I had been sure not to learn in French and I was thankful for that right then.

She smiled sweetly, giving me a sympathetic nod. "If you are indeed comfortable here, then I will order some food to be sent up for you so you can eat and spend the afternoon relaxing. We have brewed sweetened iced tea for you but also have Coca-Cola or any other beverages you may want. Do you have a preference for lunch or should I have the chef send up a fresh platter of salad, croissants, fruit, and cheese?" I nodded as my stomach roared to life. I hadn't had anything since dinner last night except for a banana and some orange juice on the plane this morning. "Sunset is at 8:43 tonight but it is a grey day so Monsieur should be able to rise very shortly after. Sunrise tomorrow is at 6:56."

That gal's shoulders were starting to look like they could rival Atlas's. I no longer had any doubt that she was responsible for all of the hotel's recognition and I was wondering if maybe she wouldn't want to adopt me.

I hardly knew what to do with myself, standing in that beautiful suite, feeling as special as I ever had in my life. I couldn't wait for the sun to set so I could show Eric just how appreciated he had made me feel.

I had decided to lie out on the terrace when a soft knock announced that room service had come with my lunch. I opened the door to find a handsome young man of about twenty with a cart draped in fine linens and a covered platter (I reckoned this platter would have been silver in any other hotel of this caliber but because there were vampires to consider, here it was china). I didn't correct him when he called me "Madame Northman" as he thanked me for his tip. I wondered what Eric would have said had he heard the mistake. Something told me that Eric would choose death (well, absolute and final death) over being strapped to one woman for the rest of his life (er, death).

Gran had made crescent rolls for special occasions when she had still been alive and I had always just assumed that they were the same thing as croissants. Good Lord, I had been very wrong. The salad was dark, leafy greens and I suspected the hotel served a good amount of foods high in iron to keep both their human and vampire patrons healthy and happy. There were certainly worse things to do for love than eating a nutritious diet.

It was after two o'clock when I had eaten my fill and settled on which book to snuggle up with under a fluffy lavender quilt. Two cherry blossom trees were potted on the terrace, one at each end, and their pink and white blossoms cascaded over me like fairy lace. I let out a deep breath, realizing that I might have just stumbled into heaven on earth. Who would have thought that it would have been located on the terrace of a vampire hotel overlooking a cemetery?

I read for hours and snacked on the fruit and cheese from the platter. It occurred to me that Eric would most likely (and hopefully) be eating _me_ for dinner so I should probably go on ahead and get my own meal sent up. The temperature outside had dropped to the low 50s and beyond the veil of the cherry blossoms the sky was overcast and gloomy so Michelle recommended _bouef bourguignon_, which I had never heard of before but was something like beef stew cooked with red wine. The baguette served with it was still warm from the oven and I used it to sop every last bit of the stew, thinking that was at least a little more cosmopolitan of me than licking the bowl clean. French food was no joke.

Sunset would be in just over three hours! I walked into the bedroom, a thrill running up my spine as I looked at the coffin. Was he naked in there or was he still wearing that black tank top? The sudden throbbing between my legs answered the question with a definite _who cares?_ because, pardon the pun, that vampire was dead sexy either way.

I decided to get myself somewhat prepared for the night and as I stepped into the bathroom beyond the closet and powder room (which housed the _toilette_, a generous but necessary accommodation to the hotel's human guests), I gasped at the glorious shower and tub. The marble bathtub was definitely big enough for two, even if one of the two happened to be 6'4", and the shower was the kind that you just walked into. It had two shower heads above, about the size of dinner plates, and all kinds of sprayers and other options along the wall. My knees went weak just looking at that shower and thinking of the last one Eric and I had taken together. I damned that sun for not having set already.

I got the temperature just right and lingered under the hot water, embraced by the steam while fantasizing about Eric's long arms, broad shoulders, strong chest, and that faint trail of blond hair pointing the way to the Promised Land…Good Lord, it wasn't going to take much more than hearing his voice to send me over tonight.

I dried off, brushed my teeth, and put my lotion on, my little Dove toiletry bottles looking awfully humble on the marble countertop. I brushed my hair out and blow-dried it on low, letting it fall into soft waves. The bites on my neck from last night were fairly obvious and I wondered if that would be a problem for the ball, let alone in the shops and museums I was hoping to go to. I guessed that if you're with a vampire, it was assumed that you were being bit but having that fact so obviously displayed had always made me think of that girl in high school who used to show off her hickeys.

Too agitated to read or watch a show on the flat screen TV in the bedroom, I figured I would light some of the candles, fold down the bed, and simply wait. The bed was piled with pillows and the sheets were cool and soft as I got myself properly arranged. I hadn't even put on panties, thinking the seconds it took to get them off would be too precious to spare, but I wanted to be positioned so my body looked its best. The candles flickered, the flames seeming to grow brighter by the minute, and the subtle fragrance of the roses and lilacs floated through like a sweet dream.

***

I woke to Eric kneeling beside the bed, his lips kissing down the length of my spine, his hair teasing and tickling my back. "Mmmm," was all I could manage to reply.

"I'm sorry to have woken you, lover, but you are too irresistible for me. I fear that you will have to get used to me placing a heavy burden on your usual sleeping schedule."

I looked over my shoulder at him, his hair wavy and damp from the shower he had apparently just taken, and said with a smile, "You can place that heavy burden any where you would like." He laughed out loud as I arched my eyebrow in imitation of the suggestive look he had himself so often made.

He squeezed my hip and rolled me over, rising to his feet (and to the occasion, ahem). Eric looked down at me, his eyes traveling from my face to my toes, taking in every inch of my body. He whispered, "Sookie, you are the most magnificent woman I have ever seen."

I stood up and faced him, his hunger for me making his voice heavy and his eyes bright, and I traveled the length of his body with my finger tips, my own desire growing to a pulsing ache between my legs. I wrapped my hand around his most lethal part, my fingers unable to fully encircle its width, and locked eyes with him as I kneeled down with every intention of worshipping him properly.

Eric moaned with undeniable pleasure as I licked up from the base to the tip and then opened my lips, taking in as much of him as I could. I cupped him with one hand as I made love to him with my mouth. I could see his rippled abs above my head and I couldn't resist tracing the muscles which made a V down from his hips, feeling so consumed by my want for him that I reached between my own legs, my fingers matching the rhythm of my mouth.

Seeing me pleasure myself while pleasuring him seemed to nearly undo Eric and he pulled my hair back behind my head, urging me up to him, while he spoke in a language I didn't understand. There was no mistaking his intention as he drew my face up to his and kissed me with the expertise that comes from 1000 years of practice. I knew for sure that normal men were officially ruined for me forever.

He swung me back to the bed so that I was reclined under him. Dear, sweet God, I thought I might become the world's first confirmed case of spontaneous combustion.

His tongue softly licked and then his fangs sharply scraped down my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist, craving the moment he would finally enter me. He pulled both of my arms above my head, holding my wrists in one of his massive hands, claiming my breasts with his mouth and other hand. As he kissed down my rib cage and lower stomach, he released my wrists and opened my legs wide, looking down at me spread before him. "Lover, you are perfection," he said, interlocking the fingers of one hand with mine and using the other hand to uncover what was still hidden.

"Please," I breathlessly begged, as he slowly lowered his head. The caress of his tongue sent an immediate wave of pleasure and relief but as he continued, and as he skillfully stroked his finger in and out of me, I felt something building, the likes of which I had never even known I was missing. Euphoria radiated out from my core and I dissolved into him, positive that the laws of science did not apply to my body. I had certainly just transformed from a solid into a liquid and the ecstasy spreading through me was carrying me into the ether.

I tasted myself on his tongue and lips as his body pressed down on mine, and as he thrust into me, I felt startlingly complete. He was careful with me and I could tell he was holding himself back. As wet and eager for him as I was, he was still worried about hurting me. "I want all of you," I said, wrapping my hands in his hair and looking him square in the eye. He teased my mouth with his tongue and sank deeper into me, watching my face for any sign of pain. He felt perfect and he knew it as he flashed me that smile I loved so much.

After he brought me over the edge again, he pulled out and slid back down, kissing and licking me slowly. His finger went back to that magic spot within me and his fangs lowered into my thigh.

"I want to be inside of you again," he said as he kissed his way back up my body and I answered by grabbing that beautiful backside of his and pulling him into me. I moaned with pleasure as he stretched me to my limit, filling me completely. He rocked me over another wave as he called out my name with his own powerful release.

As I lay there with Eric's arm draped over my waste, my fingers lightly traced the muscles of his forearm and my breathing slowed to a steadier rhythm. A sudden alarm went off in my head chasing away the total contentment I had felt seconds before. I was on the edge of greater danger than I had ever encountered before. The effects of our blood bond were clearly wearing off because Eric sensed that something was wrong with me but couldn't begin to guess what.

"Would you like to go back to sleep or would you prefer to go out and see the city?"

My heart started racing as my emotions assaulted me. The last time Eric and I had been together, it had been the result of fantastic circumstances and when he returned to his life, I had been sad and hurt. My heart had felt like it was covered in tiny fissures. When reality hit this time, after _this_ dream ended, I was positive that those fissures would bust wide open. Bill's betrayal had left me dejected and depressed; the loss of Eric would leave me destroyed.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach and brushing the hair back from my face.

I knew it was time to fish or cut bait, there was no way around it. I sucked in a deep breath as tears spilled from my eyes. I decided to go ahead and jump off the edge of the earth. "Eric, I love you."

It took a moment for my declaration to really reach him but when it did his perfect mouth broke into a huge smile. He kissed me on the forehead and my stomach dropped as I waited for him to tell me that I was a nice enough snack but could never be the main course.

"You have been my only lover these past months because you have been more to me than I would have ever thought possible in my life or my death. Surely you must realize that I love you, too."

I held back, though, as tears flowed down my face. He was a vampire and the politics and power structures of the vampire world had burned me once already. "What does love mean to you, Eric?" He looked puzzled. "What if your maker comes a-calling? Bill told me that you all always have to do your maker's bidding. Lord knows I don't want to have to stake your maker, too, and then have to change my name to Buffy." I was talking quickly, the words and emotions pouring out of me. "And what if I get sick or we're away from each other for a little while? Are you just gonna feed off of some fangbanger or use one of those blood prostitutes like Bill did in Dallas?"

He looked at me for what felt like the most horrible minute of my life and then explained himself. "It means that I want only happiness for you. That I would kill anyone or do anything to protect you and keep you safe. That our blood bond transcends just you having had my blood but that yours is the only blood I desire. That I would greet the sun before I would betray you."

He kissed me sweetly on the lips without any fang or tongue. "I have gone these past two months with no one's blood but yours and could withstand hunger forever before I could stand being with another woman. Bill never was and never will be as strong as I am, Sookie." He kissed me sweetly again, but lingered a few seconds longer. "And my maker died centuries ago. I owe fealty to the Queen but would choose punishment or banishment before I would put my loyalty to another over my devotion to you."

The next kiss was considerably sharper and as our tongues met, the last of my reserve came crumbling down. "The blood bond has weakened. I want you to drink from me now." His fangs fully descended and something else fully ascended. I nodded in agreement as he offered me his opened wrist. As my lips closed down around the holes he had made and I consumed the very essence of him, I reached down to find him rock hard and greatly relieved by the soft motions of my hand.

I drank longer than I had ever before, either from Eric or from Bill. I felt amazing, better than I ever had in my life. I knew he wanted to bite me again and I was overcome with the desire to finish what I had started with him at the beginning of the night. "I want to take you in my mouth," I said, my voice sounding husky with lust. He didn't need to be asked twice and spun around on the bed, kissing me into another wave of pleasure. His fangs dug into my thigh and we swallowed each other at the same time.

***

Sleep had seemed like a ridiculous idea. As we walked the streets of Paris, I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Pam for insisting on my new clothes. I felt _chic_ and warm in my black cashmere coat, rose pink dress, opaque black tights, and black patent t-strap heels. I felt a far cry from the girl who normally wore jeans that laced up the sides, but somehow still felt like myself. It hadn't occurred to me again to worry about covering up my neck; all the sudden I had come to understand the girl with the hickeys.

"Were you worried about my safety? Was that why you didn't want me leaving the hotel today?" I asked Eric as we turned a corner and the lights of the Eiffel Tower came into view, making me stop in my tracks with awe.

"No," he said, wrapping his arms around me as we admired the sight before us. "I wanted you to see the most romantic city in the world for the first time with someone who will love you for the rest of your life." I actually swooned.

"Let's see what it's like from the top," he said, flashing that saucy half-smile, as he lifted us off the ground, causing me to both literally and figuratively float away into the night.


End file.
